Infectious Love
by heidipoo
Summary: A collection of poems based on the zombie apocalypse. Drabbles.
1. Infectious Love

She lies there, waiting for change to come.  
Green flesh, lust for brains.  
The girl knows she'll never be the same.  
She cries silently, for her lover is the opposite of she.  
How can a monster love a human?  
They may never be.  
She'll eat his brain and break his heart.  
Maybe it's best if they do, stay apart.


	2. Z Love

I'm not good with my emotions,  
Or anyone else's, really  
All my nerve endings have rotted away  
So I'm not that touchy-feely.

But I still do have a heart!  
It just kind of isn't beating.  
I know I'm not intelligent  
And I make a mess when eating.

I know that I don't smell too good  
And I'm slower than a slug,  
But I'll follow you wherever you go,  
And I'm always up for hugs!

So come on, please, I love you!  
It's the easiest thing to see,  
Come on, please, just give me a chance –  
WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME?!


	3. Bloody Walk

He walks in bloody like a blight,  
With seeping sores and wounds that ooze;  
And all that's worst of dark and fright  
Spread with each dreadful head he chews:  
All swallowed in the undead night  
Through which his corpse is wont to cruise.  
One bite the more, one life the less,  
He's half consumed some nameless grace,  
With grave dirt on each raven tress  
That falls across her caved in face;  
Whose eyes, fear-frozen wide, express  
How hellish is their dwelling place.


	4. Zombie Lover

We met one night on an empty street.  
I heard his moans,  
And his shuffling feet.  
He stole my heart, he ate my brain.  
He took my fragile soul, and released all my pain.


	5. Death

Starving for human's blood,  
Dead souls rise to feast.  
Alive flesh burned to the bones,  
cradled deeply beyond beasts.

Drowned by silent screams,  
demons tore humans apart.  
Lost amongst the shadows,  
soundless pounding of human hearts.


	6. Zombie Countdown

One, two, three.  
Zombies coming for me.

Four, five, six.  
Which brain will they pick?

Seven, eight, nine.  
Unfortunately, they have found mine.


	7. Not a Sound

Hold my hand, Hold it tight,  
Open your heart, Swallow the night,

Sounds of panick, Cuts on trees,  
Scent of blood, On the breeze,

Don't stop running, There coming for you,  
Don't make a sound, Whatever you do,

Clouds rolling in, Holding back the rain,  
Stomach growling, Fighting back the pain,

Heart beating faster, Questions swirling in my head,  
Can it be? The world is over taken by the dead,

Must not give up, Must not back down,  
Rotten body parts, Lay on the ground,

Feeling dizzy, The world is no longer alive,  
But you must do what you need to do, Your only goal is to survive,

Falling over a tree root, Screaming out loud,  
You have attracked them, They arrive in a crowd,

Trying to get to your feet, Only to slip back down,  
You whimper out in fear, As they gather around,

They start to eat you alive, and as you scream out in pain,  
The clouds finally give in and down pours the rain.


	8. Feed

Feeling confused  
Constant hunger inside  
I can feel my body rotting away  
only blood and flesh can ease the pain...

I remember the bite I got  
the mark is still visible on my neck  
feeling sleepy, then arose to this...

I don't feel love, Hate, Anger  
driven by one thing only Hunger...

I want to bite...  
I want to feed...  
I want to drink...  
Living human blood and flesh...


	9. My Encounter

Alone.  
Walking down a darkened street.  
Too tired, too helpless, to think who I'd meet.  
Moans and groans filled my ears,  
As I turned to stare.  
With no eyes, and a green fleshtone.  
A zombie was standing there.  
It sagged and sauntered through the moonlit night.  
Quiet, I stayed, afraid to cause him fright.  
I reached out my hand.  
Feeling his marred flesh.  
The zombie then smiled, his face a contorted mesh.  
"I love you," He groaned.  
My expression was blank.  
Can zombies love?  
Do zombies have feelings?  
Yeah, they do, I think.


	10. Her

She stood for a moment, dropped to her knees,  
then wobbled a bit, like the wind in the trees.  
Then dropped on her front, with a violent thud,  
her blood mixing in with the grass and the mud.

I stood and I watched her, for maybe an hour,  
the smell of her body was rather quite sour.  
A moment in life I will never forget,  
to kill that poor girl...my only regret.

And that was the first time I saw one of these,  
now commonly known, I believe, as zombies.  
So maybe it's true, what the preachers all tell,  
the dead walk the earth when there's no room in Hell.


	11. My Love

Her skin dripping with green infection,  
her soul lost to eternal damnation.  
Her hair caked and covered with soot,  
most of the flesh missing from her right foot.  
Her decaying left eye lost its gravity,  
falling out of the small eye cavity.  
Her once lush lips old and frayed,  
her white teeth black and decayed.  
Yellow puss seeping from beneath the nail,  
her rotten body so twisted and frail.  
In life she was a vegetarian,  
in death she is a "flesh-e-tarian.''  
Her filthy gown covered with stains,  
from feasting 'pon human brains.


	12. Bitten and Broken

Bitten, I fall to the ground.  
No one knows how it happened that night.  
Zombies run screaming, screaming with fright.  
My arm it tingles, tingles with pain.  
Nothing will ever be the same.  
My body it aches, aches for some brains.  
If I don't get one, I might go insane.  
Losing my sanity piece by piece.  
Searching the night for some kind of release.  
No one can save me,  
I'm beyond broken now.


End file.
